Agacer un conseiller en quinze points
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Le sombre Erestor n'est pas de nature joyeuse. Et encore moins lorsque Thranduil s'invite à Fondcombe, que Celebrían distrait Elrond, lequel en néglige ses devoirs et obligations de seigneur de cité, et que Glorfindel… Bah, c'est Glorfindel, quoi. Lindir ? Il regarde et il rigole.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Nat, qui dédie cette histoire à Alia. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Disclaimer : Les personnages, comme on peut s'en douter, ne sont absolument pas ma propriété. Ils sont à Tolkien et, malheureusement, le resteront.

Spoiler : Cette fic pourrait être placé quelques siècles après les _Mémoires d'un jeune Elfe rangé_, entre le mariage d'Elrond et Celebrían et la naissance des jumeaux. Elle fait référence à des éléments des _Mémoires_ mais ne saurait être considéré comme une suite à part entière. Plutôt un genre d'appendice optionnel.

Warning : Personnages OOC, pour ne pas changer. Et attention, léger yaoi. Alerte niveau 1, on va dire. Quoique 0,5 serait plus exact. Enfin. Homophobes, je vous guiderai ! Jusqu'à la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran.

Résumé : Le sombre Erestor n'est pas de nature joyeuse. Et encore moins lorsque Thranduil s'invite à Fondcombe, que Celebrían distrait Elrond, lequel en néglige ses devoirs et obligations de seigneur de cité, et que Glorfindel… Bah, c'est Glorfindel, quoi. Lindir ? Il regarde et il rigole.

OoOoOoOoO

**Agacer un conseiller en quinze points**

OoOoOoOoO

_Extraits du journal d'Erestor, chef des conseillers de la maison d'Elrond._

**Fondcombe, le 12 septembre de l'an 111 du Troisième Age.**

8h. Le temps est clair et la température agréable, c'est un jour idéal pour la cueillette des pommes. J'ai envoyé les serviteurs dans les vergers. Glorfindel est calme et assure le remaniement des tours de garde pour sécuriser les frontières. Rien à signaler. Conseil dans une heure, thème : revue annuelle des conditions de vie des Elfes de la cité. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Tout devrait être réglé en une heure, une heure et demi grand maximum.

10h30. Un message des guetteurs de la frontière Est vient d'arriver à la cité. Il nous informe que l'ambassade de Vertbois-le-Grand que nous attendions la semaine prochaine vient de pénétrer dans la combe. Elle sera là dans deux jours. Celebrían est ravie. Elrond un peu moins. Il est parti superviser le ravitaillement de la cité et m'a chargé d'organiser la répartition des Maisons d'Accueil pour l'ambassade. Tout doit être prêt pour demain midi dernier délai. Je sens que je vais m'amuser.

19h15. J'ai terminé la répartition des chambres et des appartements. Ceux réservés à Thranduil se trouvent non loin des chambres d'Elrond. J'espère qu'ils pourront cohabiter sans trop de dégâts. Les femmes de chambres nettoieront les pièces et prépareront les lits demain.

21h. Lindir vient d'achever une de ses nouvelles compositions. Il me la fera écouter demain. Glorfindel a été étonnamment tranquille, aujourd'hui. Pourvu que cela dure.

OoOoO

**Fondcombe, le 13 septembre de l'an 111 du Troisième Age**

9h. Les femmes de chambres ont commencé le nettoyage des Maisons d'Accueil réservées pour l'ambassade. J'ai fait part de ma répartition à Elrond, il n'a rien trouvé à redire. Il avait l'air un peu ailleurs et n'a eu de cesse que de regarder Celebrían qui lui souriait. J'ose espérer qu'il ne pensait pas à ce que je pense qu'il pensait, et qu'il ne va pas disparaître dans la journée en me laissant gérer la cité seul. Comme d'habitude.

11h15. Glorfindel vient de partir pour le Gué de la Bruinen à la tête d'une patrouille. Il devrait rentrer d'ici une semaine. Sans l'arrivée imminente de Thranduil, nous aurions pu espérer une semaine de tranquillité. Dommage.

11h45. Je viens de parler au maître coq. Cet après-midi, il faudra qu'Elrond et moi mettions en place les menus des repas prévus pendant le séjour de Thranduil et des siens. Et il nous faudra inspecter les caves à vins.

14h. Elrond devait penser à ce que je craignais qu'il pensait. Il est porté disparu depuis ce midi. Je suis prêt à parier que la dame Celebrían le tient une fois de plus éloigné de ses fonctions de seigneur de Fondcombe. Il faudra que je lui en touche deux mots dès que je le verrai. Mais cela attendra : je n'ai pas plus envie que cela de le chercher et de l'interrompre dans ses présentes… activités. Plutôt demander Thranduil en mariage.

14h03. …Quoique.

17h. Je viens de finir l'inspection des caves. Seul. Je pense que nous avons là de quoi tenir un siège, et donc de quoi satisfaire l'ambassade de Vertbois durant son séjour. Elrond n'est pas réapparu. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire concernant les menus malgré son absence.

20h. Je n'ai pas terminé les menus. Je verrai le reste demain. En revanche, je suis allé jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans les Maisons d'Accueil. Il va falloir que je félicite les femmes de chambres qui s'en sont chargées. Lindir vient de me faire écouter sa composition. Très jolie. Elrond et Celebrían ne se sont pas présentés au dîner. Je me suis plains de leur comportement à notre ménestrel, qui s'est contenté d'hausser une épaule désabusée.

OoOoO

**Fondcombe, le 14 septembre de l'an 111 du Troisième Age**

11h. J'ai enfin réussi à mettre la main sur Elrond. Il a à peine daigné s'excuser pour son absence imprévue d'hier, mais il a promis de s'occuper des menus. Ce qui me laisse tout le loisir de gérer les innombrables papiers en provenance du Gondor et d'Arnor que nous avons reçus ce matin. Ô joie.

15h30. Thranduil vient d'arriver. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il s'est aussitôt plaint que ses chambres se trouvaient trop près de celles d'Elrond. Il n'a en effet pas envie d'être contaminé dans son sommeil par les ondes négatives émanant de notre hybride officiel, pour reprendre ses propres mots. Je lui ai répondu que je n'avais pas eu le choix. Et j'ai ajouté quelques commentaires acides sur la conduite tout à fait indigne d'un seigneur elfe pluricentenaire d'Elrond. Ce dernier a tout de même eu la décence de rougir. Lindir a souri, Celebrían a ri et Thranduil n'a pas compris. C'est aussi bien.

20h50. Glorfindel n'étant pas là pour écouter mes sermons, c'est Lindir qui en a fait les frais au cours du repas. Il m'a écouté déplorer les attitudes puériles d'Elrond et de Thranduil sans prononcer un mot et a secoué la tête en se retenant de sourire lorsque j'ai eu fini mon monologue. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que je le connais, je pourrais presque penser que cela l'amuse.

OoOoO

**Fondcombe, le 15 septembre de l'an 111 du Troisième Age**

7h. Ça y est, Thranduil a compris. Du moins, si j'en crois les éclats de voix et les claquements de portes qui me parviennent. Lorsque les choses seront calmées, j'irai voir si Elrond est toujours vivant.

8h30. Elrond est toujours en vie. Par contre, il est d'une humeur massacrante. Je vais donc m'abstenir de lui demander de m'aider à classer les archives de la deuxième bibliothèque et, comme d'ordinaire, le faire seul.

19h. Cette journée a été épouvantable. En résumé : Thranduil a fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour pourrir la vie d'Elrond (et dans ces cas-là, il est étonnant de voir combien son pouvoir peut être grand), Celebrían a fait son possible pour l'en empêcher (et dans ces cas-là, il est étonnant de voir combien son pouvoir à elle peut être réduit), Elrond a passé son temps à se lamenter et à se demander quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer le jour où il avait invité Thranduil à venir passer quelques jours à Fondcombe (à un certain stade, on appelle ça du masochisme), Lindir a observé le tout en souriant, partitions à la main, et j'ai dû gérer la cité de mon mieux. Tout seul. Heureusement que Glorfindel était au loin. Sans cela, la catastrophe aurait été complète.

OoOoO

**Fondcombe, le 16 septembre de l'an 111 du Troisième Age**

9h. La journée a l'air partie pour être bien plus calme que celle d'hier. Celebrían s'est enfermée dans ses appartements pour écrire une lettre à Haldir et Lindir fredonne dans son coin. Je crois qu'il cherche un nouvel air pour accompagner sa dernière poésie. Elrond et Thranduil n'ont pas encore essayé de s'entretuer. Pas de nouvelles de Glorfindel.

12h07. Le calme matinal a l'air bien parti pour durer. Elrond et Thranduil ont décidé qu'ils n'étaient plus amis, qu'ils ne se connaissaient plus et qu'ils s'ignoreraient délibérément pour le reste du séjour du roi. Ils n'ont pas échangé une parole depuis hier soir. Tout va donc pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

12h10. Ce n'est pas normal. Il doit y avoir une arnaque quelque part. Je vais ouvrir l'œil.

13h. La situation était trop parfaite pour durer. Glorfindel vient de revenir de patrouille à l'improviste avec l'excuse bidon la plus incroyable des Terres-du-Milieu. Même un Orc ivre aurait trouvé une excuse plus crédible que la sienne. Franchement, est-ce qu'il s'attendait _**vraiment**_ à ce que je le crois lorsqu'il m'a dit que douze Nains ont descendu le cours de la Bruinen dans des tonneaux et lui ont dit que la cité avait été attaquée par un dragon ailé ? Même Elrond et Thranduil n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de rire aux éclats en entendant ça. Enfin. Cela aura au moins eu le mérite de les réconcilier… jusqu'à leur prochaine dispute. J'espère seulement que le retour de Glorfindel n'empêchera pas d'effectuer mon travail correctement. Tant que l'ambassade de Vertbois sera là, il faudra que tout soit encore plus parfait que d'habitude.

15h38. C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas travailler dans des conditions aussi déplorables. JE. NE. PEUX. PAS. Il faut que cela cesse. Immédiatement. Vous comprenez, Glorfindel ? Cessez de lire par-dessus mon épaule et débrouillez-vous pour traîner dans les jambes de qui vous voudrez, Celebrían même s'il le faut, mais pas dans les miennes ! Ou je vais sévir. Je vous assure. D'ailleurs, je vais dès à présent en toucher un mot à Elrond. Vous êtes prévenu.

15h53. Je suis allé me plaindre du comportement collant de Glorfindel à Elrond. Il était en train de se disputer avec Thranduil. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne se disputaient pas et qu'ils discutaient de l'utilité des cordes elfiques mais, à moins que "discuter" ne signifie "hurler à pleins poumons sur son éternel rival en lui promettant une mort lente et douloureuse", je me permettrais d'émettre quelques réserves sur ce terme. Je les ai donc interrompus dans leur discussion au moment où Thranduil allait se jeter sur Elrond pour l'étrangler avec ladite corde elfique et je leur ai expliqué à quel point Glorfindel était insupportable. Ils ont eu le culot de me répondre que ce n'était pas la première fois que le tueur de Balrog me faisait le coup et que, depuis le temps, je devais être habitué. Et ils sont partis, bras dessus bras dessous, en ajoutant que cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'ils l'avaient _remarqué_. En insistant bien sur ce dernier mot et en échangeant un sourire complice. Je n'ai pas compris et je n'en ai aucune envie. Les délires de ces deux encordés ne peuvent être compris que d'eux seuls.

OoOoOoOoO

Il y a quinze jours en tout, j'ai coupé ça en trois fois cinq jours (c'était un peu long pour être mis en une fois et trop court pour faire un chapitre par jour). Je posterai la suite la semaine prochaine. Alia, même si ce n'est probablement pas ce que tu attendais, j'espère que ça te plaira !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Nat, qui dédie cette histoire à Alia. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Disclaimer : Les personnages, comme on peut s'en douter, ne sont absolument pas ma propriété. Ils sont à Tolkien et, malheureusement, le resteront.

Spoiler : Cette fic pourrait être placé quelques siècles après les _Mémoires d'un jeune Elfe rangé_, entre le mariage d'Elrond et Celebrían et la naissance des jumeaux. Elle fait référence à des éléments des _Mémoires_ mais ne saurait être considérée comme une suite à part entière. Plutôt un genre d'appendice optionnel.

Warning : Personnages OOC, pour ne pas changer. Et attention, léger yaoi. Alerte niveau 1, on va dire. Quoique 0,5 serait plus exact. Enfin. Homophobes, je vous guiderai ! Jusqu'à la petite croix rouge destinée à fermer la fenêtre active de votre écran.

OoOoOoOoO

**Agacer un conseiller en quinze points**

OoOoOoOoO

_Extraits du journal d'Erestor, chef des conseillers de la maison d'Elrond._

**Fondcombe, le 17 septembre de l'an 111 du Troisième Age**

10h45. Une grande fête est donnée ce soir en l'honneur des Elfes de Vertbois. Elrond a les nerfs à fleur de peau et même Celebrían n'arrive pas à le calmer. Cela fait vingt fois en moins de deux heures qu'il me rappelle que tout doit être parfait. S'il voulait bien me laisser faire mon travail en paix, oui, je ferais en sorte que tout soit parfait.

10h59. Lindir est venu me demander si j'avais des idées arrêtées en termes d'accompagnement musical pour ce soir, ou s'il pouvait prendre des initiatives. Je lui ai donné le feu vert et l'ordre de ne plus venir me déranger pour des choses dont il est bien meilleur connaisseur que moi.

11h33. Elrond vient de revenir s'assurer que l'organisation de la fête se passait bien. En comptant ses quatre visites au cours de la dernière demi-heure, j'en suis à présent à vingt-cinq rappels de perfection en deux heures trois quarts. Je crois qu'il est bien parti pour battre son record de vingt-neuf en trois heures, établi lors de la dernière visite de Celeborn et Galadriel.

11h46. Vingt-six.

13h15. Il va falloir que je remercie Thranduil. Il a réussi à persuader Elrond qu'il avait envie de lui faire visiter ses Maisons de Guérison. Connaissant la passion incompréhensible du semi-Elfe pour ses herbes, ses potions, ses fioles, ses trucs et ses machins, cela risque de les occuper une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Je vais donc pouvoir travailler sans craindre de nouvelles interruptions. J'en étais quand même rendu à trente-sept avant le repas de ce midi. La propension de notre seigneur à devenir plus perfectionniste que moi lorsque Thranduil se trouve dans un rayon de trois furlongs m'étonnera toujours.

14h. Glorfindel, chose étrange, m'a proposé ses services. Je lui ai demandé de superviser la décoration de la Salle du Feu. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû.

18h45. Contrairement à ce que je craignais, Glorfindel n'a pas massacré la Salle du Feu. Je lui dois des excuses. La fête commencera bientôt. Elrond a l'air calmé ou, du moins, rassuré. J'espère que tout se passera bien et qu'il n'aura rien à me reprocher demain.

18h47. Mais qu'est-ce que j'écris, moi ? Il trouvera forcément quelque chose à redire, puisque Thranduil trouvera immanquablement quelque chose à redire, étant donné qu'il trouve toujours à redire sur tout.

18h50. Enfin. L'espoir fait vivre, dit-on.

OoOoO

**Fondcombe, le 18 septembre de l'an 111 du Troisième Age**

03h38. De mon point de vue, la fête s'est relativement bien passée. Lindir et ses ménestrels ont parfaitement joué durant toute la soirée. Moi ? J'ai passé mon temps à courir à droite et à gauche pour m'assurer que les invités ne manquent ni de nourriture, ni de boisson, ni de quoi que ce soit, et que tout se passe bien. Le plus difficile dans ces situations, c'est de donner l'impression de ne pas être occupé et de s'amuser autant que les autres. Je hais les festivités. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas d'Elrond : il avait l'air ravi et a passé son temps à danser avec sa chère Celebrían. Il n'a consenti à la lâcher que lorsque Thranduil a miraculeusement réussi à la lui emprunter pour deux danses. Dire que la situation était complètement inversée il y a quelques siècles à peine… Quant à Glorfindel, il n'a pas dansé du tout et s'est contenté de m'observer à la dérobée. Sa discrétion n'ayant d'égale que sa subtilité, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour m'en rendre compte. Thranduil aussi s'en est aperçu rapidement. Lorsqu'il ne dansait pas, il observait Glorfindel et ricanait. Ce roi a décidément des passe-temps bien étranges. Enfin. Tant qu'il ne dérange rien dans la cité… Il se fait tard, je vais dormir.

11h00. La cité vit au ralenti, ce matin. Mis à part Thranduil qui est, comme d'ordinaire, totalement surexcité, tout le monde semble complètement amorphe. Même Glorfindel. Il rêvasse depuis vingt minutes au lieu de trier les documents que je lui ai donnés. Elrond aurait dû le faire, mais il ne s'est toujours pas levé. J'ai donc pris la liberté de décharger ses tâches non assumées sur notre capitaine des gardes. Puisqu'il est ici, autant qu'il se rende utile.

11h47. Ça y est, Elrond s'est enfin levé. Et Thranduil a trouvé quoi lui reprocher à propos de la fête. Apparemment, le vin n'était pas au goût de ses royales papilles. Trop sec en bouche, pas assez d'âge, manquant cruellement de caractère, et beaucoup d'autres bêtises du même genre. La prochaine fois, il fournira le vin lui-même, cela lui fera les pieds. Glorfindel rêvasse toujours.

16h22. Les nèfles sont bonnes à être cueillies. J'enverrai les serviteurs dans les jardins demain matin.

17h00. Glorfindel a avancé de trois papiers. A ce rythme-là, il aura fini dans cinq semaines. C'est une moyenne honorable.

OoOoO

**Fondcombe, le 19 septembre de l'an 111 du Troisième Age**

10h22. Nous avons enfin reçu le contenu des archives du dernier millénaire du 2nd Age que je réclame au seigneur Celeborn depuis plusieurs décennies. En d'autres circonstances, je m'en serais réjoui, mais présentement cela ne fera qu'ajouter encore du travail à la quantité déjà astronomique que je dois fournir chaque jour. Elrond n'a même pas fait semblant de me plaindre. Il s'est contenté d'hausser une épaule en me disant que cela ne serait probablement pas arrivé si je n'avais pas autant harcelé le seigneur de la Lórien ces quelques dernières dizaines d'années. Thranduil l'a fermement approuvé avant de repartir dans son monologue sur la pluie et le beau temps que j'avais eu le malheur d'interrompre, et Elrond m'a gentiment fait comprendre que ma présence à leur côté n'était plus nécessaire. Je me demande bien pourquoi il m'a donné son congé alors qu'il n'écoutait pas un traître mot de toutes les bêtises que débitait le Sindar…

**Peut-être parce qu'il préfère les bêtises du Sindar à vos ronchonnements de Noldor, mon ami ?**

Glorfindel, vous êtes insupportable. Retournez trier les documents que j'ai fait l'erreur de vous confier hier et laissez-moi en paix.

14h00. Glorfindel a fini de trier les documents. Il est nettement plus efficace qu'hier. Sans doute le manque de sommeil influait-il sur sa productivité. Néanmoins, le tableau ne pouvant malheureusement pas être parfait, il est également bien plus irritant qu'hier.

15h01. Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, IL M'ENERVE ! Ce qu'il peut être déplaisant ! Il fait tout pour m'énerver, j'en suis sûr et certain ! Il le fait exprès. IL M'ENERVE ! ! ! Il n'arrête pas de me suivre où que j'aille, il me prend tout des mains sous prétexte de vouloir m'aider et il m'empêche de mener à bien mon ouvrage ! Je n'en peux plus !

15h37. Comme il est clairement énoncé ci-dessus, le comportement singulier de Glorfindel m'agace prodigieusement aujourd'hui. Je m'en suis plaint à Lindir une fois de plus, puisque notre seigneur et son ami de Vertbois refusent de prêter l'oreille à mes récriminations. Le ménestrel m'a proposé en riant d'en faire une complainte, provocant l'amusement de la galerie en général et de Celebrían en particulier.

18h55. Elrond et Thranduil agissent étrangement, comme à chaque fois qu'ils décident que leur amitié est éternelle et inébranlable. C'est-à-dire qu'ils échangent des regards entendus pour un oui, pour un non ou pour à peu près n'importe quoi, et qu'ils s'entretiennent à voix basses de sujets obscurs dès que l'occasion leur en est donnée. Détail inquiétant, ils cessent immédiatement leurs conseils bas à chaque fois que je me trouve à portée de voix. Je suis tout de même parvenu à saisir le mot déni. J'ose seulement espérer, sans grande conviction il est vrai, que cela n'a qu'un lointain rapport avec ma personne.

OoOoO

**Fondcombe, le 20 septembre de l'an 111 du Troisième Age**

22h49. Je suis éreinté. Elrond a de nouveau abandonné la cité entière à ma charge. Cette fois-ci, il avait décrété que le temps était magnifique et tout à fait propice à une promenade dans les bois en compagnie de sa tendre épouse et de son pire ami. Ce qui fait que je me suis encore retrouvé seul pour travailler. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ce semi-Elfe puisse être aussi paresseux. J'ai dû gérer par moi-même les difficultés quotidiennes de notre ville, en plus des problèmes de logistique posés par la présence de l'ambassade de Vertbois et de ces archives en provenance de Lórien que je n'aurai jamais dû réclamer. En plus de cela, Glorfindel ne m'a été d'aucune aide. Il a passé son temps à m'éviter et à marmonner dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas, comme s'il se préparait un discours à lui-même. Le seul intermède amusant de ma journée a été le retour précipité d'Elrond, vers huit heures, expliquant qu'il préférait écourter sa balade plutôt que de continuer à subir les foudres de Morgoth, prétendument réincarné en la personne de Thranduil. Bien sûr, les élucubrations de notre seigneur n'engagent que lui et je ne saurais être tenu pour responsable de ces absurdités (bien qu'il me faille avouer avoir déjà formulé cette hypothèse).

23h00. Je viens de confirmer à Lindir son idée de complainte. Il m'a répondu que j'étais un peu fatigué et certainement surmené en ce moment, et que je verrais les choses sous un angle plus positif lorsque je serais reposé. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui expliquer qu'avec Glorfindel, Elrond _ET_ Thranduil réunis en un même lieu, il est tout simplement impossible pour moi de trouver le moindre repos.

OoOoO

**Fondcombe, le 21 septembre de l'an 111 du Troisième Age**

21h36. Nouvelle journée épuisante. Celebrían a reçu la réponse d'Haldir et s'est enfermée dans ses appartements pour lui écrire de nouveau, mais son absence n'a pas eu d'effet notable sur la conduite d'Elrond à mon égard (et à l'égard de ses obligations de seigneur de cité). Glorfindel a essayé de me parler de quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. A vrai dire, je n'ai même pas fait l'effort de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Je suis surchargé de travail en ce moment. S'il veut discuter avec moi d'un point précis sans que je ne m'échauffe aussitôt par crainte du temps perdu, il lui faudra attendre le départ de Thranduil et de son escorte. Glorfindel n'a pas insisté et s'en est allé, l'air un peu dépité. Elrond et Thranduil, qui assistaient à la scène, ont secoué la tête et sont partis de concert en direction de la bibliothèque. Lindir, lui, a commencé sa complainte.

OoOoOoOoO


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Nat, qui dédie cette histoire à Alia. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Disclaimer : Les personnages, comme on peut s'en douter, ne sont absolument pas ma propriété. Ils sont à Tolkien et, malheureusement, le resteront.

Spoiler : Cette histoire pourrait être placé quelques siècles après les _Mémoires d'un jeune Elfe rangé_, entre le mariage d'Elrond et Celebrían et la naissance des jumeaux. Elle fait référence à des éléments des _Mémoires_ mais ne saurait être considérée comme une suite à part entière. Plutôt un genre d'appendice optionnel.

Warning : Personnages OOC, pour ne pas changer. Et attention, léger yaoi. Alerte niveau 1, on va dire. Homophobes, je vous guiderai ! Jusqu'à la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran.

Résumé : Le sombre Erestor n'est pas de nature joyeuse. Et encore moins lorsque Thranduil s'invite à Fondcombe, que Celebrían distrait Elrond, lequel en néglige ses devoirs et obligations de seigneur de cité, et que Glorfindel… Bah, c'est Glorfindel, quoi. Lindir ? Il regarde et il rigole.

OoOoOoOoO

**Agacer un conseiller en quinze points**

OoOoOoOoO

_Extraits du journal d'Erestor, chef des conseillers de la maison d'Elrond._

**Fondcombe, le 22 septembre de l'an 111 du Troisième Age**

8h54. Je suis sur le pied de guerre depuis ce matin sept heures. Et apparemment, je suis bien le seul. Elrond et Thranduil sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans un divan et lisent un livre écrit dans la langue des Nains. Lorsque je les ai félicités de leur soudain attention pour la race rivale, ils se sont contentés de me répondre qu'ils ne lisaient pas ce livre par intérêt mais seulement parce que la bibliothèque était trop loin. Les rires que j'ai entendus en quittant la pièce me laissent penser qu'ils sont d'humeur moqueuse. La journée va être longue.

11h33. Glorfindel ne m'est pas d'une plus grande aide que les deux lecteurs. Il déprime dans son coin depuis qu'il est levé et Celebrían essaye tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral. Je crois avoir une idée assez exacte de la cause de sa dépression. D'autant plus que je viens de trouver mon dictionnaire de quenya posé sur mon bureau, ouvert à la page 97. Un vandale n'a pas hésité à souligner trois fois le septième mot de la page. Sachant que ce mot n'est autre que "amoureux", que ce mode de communication a déjà été employé dans notre petit groupe il y a déjà quelques temps et que le malheureux qui en avait fait les frais n'est autre que notre semi-Elfe, tous mes soupçons se portent actuellement sur Elrond. Je vais de ce pas le remercier de sa sollicitude. Le dictionnaire m'accompagne.

12h. Ce n'était pas Elrond. Dommage pour lui, je ne l'ai appris qu'après lui avoir assené un solide coup de dictionnaire sur le crâne. Thranduil en a reçu un aussi. Je ne nourris aucune rancune particulière à son égard, mais il n'avait qu'à se retenir de rire. Je ne supporte pas que l'on rie de moi ou d'un de mes seigneurs. Je crois qu'il va s'en rappeler.

14h49. J'ai découvert les coupables. Jamais je n'aurais cru Celebrían capable de ce genre de machination, mais j'ai été encore plus surpris d'apprendre l'implication de Lindir dans cette affaire. Il ne l'a pas laissé entendre clairement, mais son fou-rire hystérique parlait de lui-même. Au sens figuré, naturellement. Heureusement pour lui, Thranduil et Elrond m'ont confisqué mon dictionnaire.

OoOoO

**Fondcombe, le 23 septembre de l'an 111 du Troisième Age**

9h. J'ai décidé de parler à Glorfindel. Cet après-midi, à treize heures, dans les jardins, après le déjeuner et avant l'accueil des messagers du Gondor.

14h26. J'ai parlé avec Glorfindel. Ce que nous nous sommes dit ne concerne que nous, ce n'est donc pas la peine d'essayer de voler mon journal pour voir ce que j'ai écrit dedans. Elrond, Thranduil, ceci s'adresse en priorité à vous. Quand nous nous reverrons, n'essayez même pas de jouer les innocents : n'allez pas imaginer que je ne vous ai pas remarqués lorsque vous nous avez "discrètement" suivis pour entendre ce que nous disions. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me sois débrouillé pour que vous vous trouviez malencontreusement sur la route des messagers du Gondor ?

19h45. Glorfindel rayonne et déborde d'énergie, semant le chaos dans son sillage. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'accepter ses sentiments et de l'assurer qu'ils lui étaient retournés. Dans son état actuel, il n'est pas du tout productif.

20h. Celebrían brode et Lindir écrit un poème. Je lui ai proposé d'abandonner la complainte et d'écrire plutôt une sérénade, ce qui m'a valu un commentaire euphorique d'Elrond équivalant à peu près à : « Je savais bien que vous aviez tout de même un petit fond de sentimentalité, caché quelque part ! » Je me demande vraiment ce qui l'a poussé à envisager le contraire…

_Pas moi. Il suffit de vous regarder pour comprendre._

20h11. Après avoir aimablement suggéré à Thranduil d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, je suis enfin prêt, l'esprit libre, à attaquer ces fameuses archives en provenance de Lothlórien. J'espère avoir fini avant demain matin.

21h30. Cela va faire une heure que je tente en vain de concentrer mon attention sur cette maudite paperasse. Cela va aussi faire une heure qu'Elrond et Thranduil se disputent avec un enthousiasme débordant à propos d'un certain verre de cristal serti d'argent blanc qui aurait mystérieusement disparu. Je me demande lequel étrangler en premier. Le Roi Sindar ou le Seigneur Noldor ?

21h43. Glorfindel vient de me proposer de m'aider à me détendre. Au point où j'en suis rendu… De toute façon, il semble que je ne pourrais pas travailler ce soir. C'est décidé : je m'occuperai de ces archives demain matin.

OoOoO

**Fondcombe, le 24 septembre de l'an 111 du Troisième Age**

Erestor,

Comme vous êtes introuvable, je me permets d'utiliser votre journal pour correspondre avec vous. Initialement, je voulais vous passer un savon pour cause d'abandon de seigneur de cité en détresse (selon l'expression de Thranduil), mais Lindir m'a subtilement fait comprendre qu'étant donné ma manie de… disons… m'isoler régulièrement avec Celebrían en vous laissant assumer ma part de travail, j'étais assez mal placé pour vous donner des leçons.

…J'entends par là qu'il me l'a chanté sur à peu près tous les tons pendant tout le temps que j'ai mis à chercher votre journal, soit environ une heure et demie. Autant vous dire qu'à la fin, je connaissais la chanson aussi bien que lui, sinon mieux. Honnêtement, mon ami, quel est l'intérêt de cacher votre journal dans la soupière décorative de Gondolin qui orne l'étagère au-dessus de votre lit ?

Enfin.

J'ai donc eut tout le loisir, au cours de cette interminable journée, d'expérimenter votre quotidien de pauvre conseiller catapulté seul à la tête de toute une cité pleine de problèmes logistiques et de papiers et d'alliances et de tous ces trucs énervants que je m'évertue à éviter depuis la création de Fondcombe. Après vous avoir maudits, vous et vos descendants, jusqu'à la cent quatre-vingt troisième génération, j'ai successivement déploré mon attitude passée vis-à-vis de vous, juré de ne plus vous laisser seul face au travail, agrafé mon annulaire droit à une liasse de papiers et supplié tous les Valars que je connaissais de m'envoyer quelqu'un pour m'aider. Les Valars doivent avoir à peu près le même sens de l'humour que vous, parce que la seule personne qu'ils aient jugée utile de m'envoyer a été Thranduil. Un Thranduil compatissant, certes, mais néanmoins narquois et qui n'a pas perdu une occasion de me démontrer ma "fantastique incompétence" et mon "inimitable savoir-faire" dès qu'il s'agit de "rendre chaque chose ingérable". Vous reconnaîtrez bien là l'habituelle acidité chère à notre bien-aimé blondinet.

Bon, je dois tout de même reconnaître qu'il m'a été bien utile. Il a assuré toutes les tâches de Glorfindel, et ceci quasiment aussi bien que notre tueur de Balrog. Ce blondin a vraiment des talents cachés. Dommage qu'il ne les dévoile pas plus souvent. Enfin, cela a tout de même permis à Celebrían de s'extasier devant la perfection inébranlable de notre amitié éternelle, ou quelque chose du même genre. Thranduil a haussé un sourcil et je lui ai recommandé de ne pas chercher à comprendre.

Eh bien voilà, il me semble que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Je vous laisse, il est tard et mon lit m'appelle désespérément. Enfin… Vous… Euh… Vous m'avez compris. Aaah, mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas effacer les idioties que j'écris sans réfléchir ?

_Dans ce cas, vous gagneriez du temps en n'écrivant pas du tout, Peredhel._

Thranduil, c'est MA plume.

_Peut-être, mais c'est MOI qui ai trouvé le journal d'Erestor._

Evidemment. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il n'y a que vous qui soyez suffisamment déroutant pour penser à chercher un journal dans une soupière.

_**Notez que c'était une bonne idée de cachette.**_

_Lindir, vous êtes gentil, mais ce message est suffisamment long et compliqué comme ça, alors on va éviter de rajouter des personnages inutiles, d'accord ?_

Vous l'avez vexé, je crois.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?_

Je ne sais pas. La porte qu'il vient de claquer, peut-être ?

_Elrond, ne serait-ce pas votre lit que je viens d'entendre vous appeler ?_

C'est possible, en effet.

_Il a une voix qui porte, vraiment. Un peu aigüe, pour un lit censé être un nom masculin, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et il a l'air énervé, non ?_

Enervé n'est pas le mot exact que j'aurai employé…

…_Oui ? Vous auriez employé… ?_

Bonne nuit, Thranduil ! Bonne nuit, Erestor ! Dormez bien !

…_Erestor, je vous laisse, j'ai un demi-Elfe à dépecer. Passez une bonne nuit._

OoOoO

**Fondcombe, le 25 septembre de l'an 111 du Troisième Age**

12h12. Je viens de découvrir le message que m'a laissé Elrond. Il est… fidèle à tous les messages qu'il me laisse d'ordinaire. Inutile de le relever. Il est midi passé de presque un quart d'heure et je viens à peine de me lever. Glorfindel est épuisant. Et épuisé. Aucune envie de travailler. Moi non plus. C'est inquiétant. Je vais demander à Elrond si je ne couve pas quelque chose.

12h15. Et, Glorfindel, au cas où vous liriez ceci, sachez qu'il est inutile de me rappeler que les Elfes ne peuvent pas tomber malades. Je le sais parfaitement. C'était une manière de dire que je vais aller vérifier si Thranduil l'a vraiment dépecé.

13h08. Elrond est introuvable, pour ne pas changer. Celebrían également, donc je pense que je n'ai pas trop à m'inquiéter pour son sort. Toujours pas envie de travailler. Glorfindel n'a pas quitté le lit et joue avec les broderies de mes oreillers depuis dix minutes. Parfois, je me demande quel âge mental il peut bien avoir. Il est… Il est… Je ne sais pas s'il existe un mot précis pour le décrire. Je vais chercher dans le dictionnaire de quenya.

14h53. Je viens de croiser Lindir. Il compose paisiblement dans un coin désert de Fondcombe. Sans doute s'agit-il de la sérénade dont je lui ai parlé l'autre jour. Il m'a dit qu'Elrond a eu le temps de se réfugier dans sa chambre et de la fermer à clé avant que Thranduil ne lui bondisse dessus, hier soir. Tant mieux pour lui. Mon dictionnaire n'est pas dans la bibliothèque. Où peut-il bien être ?

15h20. Je suis passé en coup de vent dans le bureau d'Elrond pour voir si ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait. D'une, j'ai pu constater que notre seigneur n'est toujours pas réapparu, puisque le malheureux Thranduil était seul dans la pièce et croulait sous un monceau de diverses paperasses en pestant contre le monde entier (et en particulier contre les semi-Elfes, les conseillers, les épouses, les archives et les capitaines. Je ne _**veux pas**_ comprendre). De deux, je commence à me demander si Elrond n'a pas un lointain lien de parenté avec mon dictionnaire. Tous deux ont la même fâcheuse tendance à disparaître dès qu'on a besoin d'eux. Et de trois, je crois que je suis fatigué. Pour écrire des bêtises comme celle que je viens d'écrire, je dois forcément être fatigué.

17h. Cela va faire quatre heures que je cherche mon dictionnaire dans toute la cité sans pouvoir remettre la main dessus. Je me demande où il a bien pu passer. Je doute que quelqu'un ait essayé de le manger, il doit donc bien être quelque part. Mais où ?

17h35. Elrond est (enfin) réapparu. Il est assis à son bureau, occupé à classer je ne sais quoi, l'air aussi fatigué que moi. Sa motivation doit d'ailleurs égaler la mienne, puisque Thranduil est obligé de se tenir derrière lui pour l'empêcher de prendre la clé des champs. Le blond joue négligemment avec une corde elfique en couvant le semi-Elfe d'un regard lourd de menaces. C'est assez effrayant pour le tenir en place malgré sa légendaire paresse.

18h09. Lindir a fini sa sérénade. Il vient de me la faire écouter. Ce n'est pas sa plus belle composition, mais je la trouve très bien. Elrond ne doit pas être de mon avis, puisqu'il a fait une grimace en désignant la corbeille près de son bureau. Soit il la trouvait trop peu niaise à son goût, soit il essayait discrètement de me faire comprendre que quelqu'un a voulu jeter mon dictionnaire. Je vais lui demander de traduire son langage gestuel dès que le ménestrel sera parti.

18h12. Elrond n'aime pas la sérénade de Lindir. Et il ne sait pas où est mon dictionnaire. Thranduil n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

OoOoO

**Fondcombe, le 26 septembre de l'an 111 du Troisième Age**

10h42. Je viens de retrouver mon dictionnaire. Dans un des greniers, celui dont l'escalier est caché par une tenture sur le mur d'un des couloirs principaux. Je me demande comment il a bien pu faire pour atterrir ici…

15h27. Si je me fie à mes interprétations des expressions faciales et corporelles de Thranduil, je pense avoir trouvé mon coupable. Tout son être respire l'innocence la plus pure. C'est tellement inhabituel que cela me porte à croire que c'est lui qui a tenté de faire disparaître mon dictionnaire. Lorsque j'ai fait part de cette hypothèse à Elrond, il a osé me demander pourquoi son homologue de Vertbois voudrait me priver de cet instrument de travail en particulier. Il lui a fallu trois longues minutes de réflexions intensives _**et**_ une intervention de Glorfindel à propos du fameux septième mot de la page 97 pour qu'il comprenne. De là à ce qu'il fasse le lien avec la surcharge de travail qu'a subi Thranduil hier et avant-hier, j'ai largement le temps d'aller me détendre avec mon capitaine des gardes.

15h34. Même si cela ne me ressemble pas et que j'ai encore ces maudites archives de la Lórien à classer. D'ailleurs, je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de m'en occuper en premier. Le travail avant tout, Glorfindel attendra.

**Mon cher, ne suis-je pas plus important que de vulgaires archives ?**

15h39. Non. Et j'aimerai par ailleurs que vous me laissiez travaill_

**Non.**

OoOoOoOoO

Oui, je sais, la chute est nulle. Faudrait que je me décide à écrire une vraie romance, pour une fois. Pas un truc aussi débile qu'aseptisé. Enfin. J'ai fini ceci, et je reprendrais… Non, j'essayerai de reprendre mon rythme normal la semaine prochaine avec la suite d'Un anneau pour les embêter tous. Voilà !

Un petit épilogue idiot pour la forme ?

OoOoOoOoO

**Fondcombe, le 27 septembre de l'an 111 du Troisième Age**

Erestor, Glorfindel,

Celebrían, Thranduil, Lindir, la moitié de la cité et moi-même avons l'honneur de vous informer que, si les murs de nos demeures sont particulièrement épais, leurs fenêtres ne sont malheureusement pas pourvues de vitres. Aussi, pour le bon déroulement de nos nuits, l'amour d'Eru et la sauvegarde de ce qui reste de notre innocence (je pense tout particulièrement à ce cher Thrandu_

OoOoO

Excusez-moi, le principal intéressé m'avait arraché la plume des mains. Lindir et Celebrían l'ayant ligoté au montant de mon lit avec ma corde elfique, je peux reprendre. Laissez-moi juste le temps de le bâillonner.

OoOoO

Il m'a mordu ! Erestor, Thranduil m'a mordu ! Si vous ne me croyez pas, je pourrais vous en montrer la preuve à votre réveil : j'ai la marque de ses dents imprimée sur le dos de ma main gauche. Heureusement que je suis droitier.

Je vous disais donc que, pour les raisons énoncées ci-dessus, il serait bien que vous pensiez à investir dans une sourdine. Lindir est prêt à consentir au sacrifice de se séparer de celle que lui a donnée Maglor, et vous savez combien il y tient, si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Ou alors faites chambres à part, dormez dans la cave, inventez les fenêtres fermées, je ne sais pas, moi, mais par Manwë, par Varda, par Ulmo, par Mandos, par Morgoth et par pitié, LAISSEZ-NOUS DORMIR !

Cordialement,

Elrond Eärendilion


End file.
